Random Things You'll Never Hear
by Flower Petals
Summary: A Yu Yu HakushoYGOInuyasha fic! Hilarious, wierd, disturbing things u'll never hear on cartoons! I divided the cartoons equally between the chapters, so u won't have to wait to see your cartoon's character say what will never be heard! GOAL:200 REVIEWS
1. Hiei and Joey

Flower Petals:Arg!!!! I uploaded this once, but it was deleted!!! I wasn't given any notice, so I'm just going to try again. Hopefully, it won't happen a second time. . .

Hya everyone! I'm Flower Petals and this is my first attempt at being funny. You know, you think you're doing well, until you run across someone who has over one thousand reviews. And XHellsFireX has just that. . .I was not in any way copying or making fun of XHellsFireX. I deeply admire anyone who has over one hundred reviews! I just thought I'd have my own high ambitions and here they are:

MY GOAL: 50 TOTAL REVIEWS 

Impossible? Maybe. . .Unthinkable? Perhaps. . .Can never be done? Probably. . .

Just know, that this is in your hands people. In your hands!

My goal is 50, make it happen peoples!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own everything they say that will never be heard. . .

  
  
  
  


Things You'll Never Hear Hiei Say: 

I'm short.

~

Kuwabara, you may date my sister.

Kuwabara to Hiei: You may date my sister.

Shizuru to Hiei: You may date me.

~

Kuwabara, you're smart!

What's it like living in a haze of intelligence?

~

Wow, I'm really muscley! (Flexes muscles)

(A/N: My sister always makes fun of Hiei for one scene on our Fairplay DVD that has his head really small in proportion to his muscles.)

~

I don't plot revenge. (Looks innocent)

~

Go humans!

~

I love humans. . .

  
  


Things You'll Never Hear Joey Wheeler Say: 

Man, I have a funny accent!

~

Tristen, you may date my sister.

Duke and Tristen, you may date my sister.

~

I'm a dueling monkey! (Smiles widely)

I looooooooooove monkeys!!!

~

Kaiba, you're my best friend. . .

~

I'm going to brush my hair

~

I am such a barking chihuahua. . .

~

Tea, your friendship speeches are brilliant!

~

Let me think. . .

  


Flower Petals: Alright, that's all for this chapter! Short, I know, sorry. But the rest of the chapters will probably be about the same length. Inuyasha characters next chapter. . .

Remember, if you like, review! If you don't like, don't review! In fact, if you don't like, just don't read please. You can review as many times as you like per chapter, because my goal is 50, and goshdarnit, I'm going to see it happen!

50 TOTAL REVIEWS! GET TO IT PEOPLE!


	2. Miroku, Mai Valentine, and Botan

Flower Petals:Hya peoples! Another chapter up. Please read and enjoy! (Well, the last part is up to you I guess. . .)

For Natasha Fountain: Thank you for reviewing!

For High Priest Seto: Wow, you bet your subscription to Shounen Jump that I'll get my 50 reviews??? Thanks for the ego boost! Hey though buddy, hope you don't lose your subscription! Geesh, I wish _I_ had a subscription to Shounen Jump. . .

For TAB: Thanks for reviewing sis, glad you liked it!

Peace Writer: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing this fan fiction and my other one. It means a lot to me. And if it's any consolation to your surprising lack of reviews on your awesome story, your story is soooo great! Say though, brave enough to check out my terribly long story, Tale Of Shadows???

Peggi: Thanks for the review, it made my day!

For Princess Krystal01: Thanks for helpin'!

For Misura: You are sooo nice! I hope you'll continue to read. Thanks sooo much!

Greenisho: There's an InuYasha character in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

Sakurelle: Thanks for reviewing this fic! I appreciate your support sooo much. . .

Yogiochix2008: You're not pathetic!!! I think part of the reason why you weren't getting a lot of reviews is because you don't accept anonymous reviews. If you get rid of that little hindrance, then I'm sure you'll get tons, because your story is really neat!

Mina-chan: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so sorry to hear about your story being deleted. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha or any characters, themes, or miscellaneous things pertaining to those three shows.__

  


_Flower Petals_

_Miroku, Mai Valentine, and Botan_

  


Things You'll Never Hear Miroku From InuYasha Say:

I like men!

~

Will you handsome guy, bear my children?

~

I don't need women! (Sticks tongue out at girls)

~

Man, I look really girly with my hair up and the fact that I wear a lot of purple!

~

I'm going to suck everything in this planet into the void in my hand and then I'll rule the world! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

~

Wow, there's a hole in my hand! Never figured that. . .

~

Inuyasha, will you bear my children???

~

Behold! My pretty, golden staff! Be all fearing!!!

~

Noraku, you will fear my pretty gold staff. . .

  


Things You'll Never Hear Mai Valentine From Yu-Gi-Oh Say:

I like girls!

~

Boy, am I girly!

~

I need a haircut. . .

~

I need a new personality. . .

~

Life isn't just about sexy outfits, cute guys, cool cars, and winning duels!

~

Joey, you may date me.

~

Tristen, Duke, Joey, Weevil, Rex, and/or Kaiba, you may date me.

~

I get my fashion sense from Weevil!

Weevil is soooooo fashionful! (A/N: So is that word!)

~

Sure I'll marry you movie star Magnum, even though you dueled me and lost, stalked me, challenged me to another duel and lost, had one of your ninja thugs in an Amazon costume kidnap me and then accidently drop me from hundreds of feet in the air. (A/N: You kind of have to have seen that particular episode. . .)

  


Things You'll Never Hear Botan From Yu Yu Hakusho Say:

  


No bingo!

~

My blue hair is completely natural, naturally. (Smiles Botanic smile)

~

Yusuke, you may date me.

~

(A/N: This really shouldn't be here because Botan _ACTUALLY _said it! But it's just too hard to believe, so it's on the list anyway. . .) Hiei is such a nice guy. (A/N: Which Hiei is she talkin' about???)

~

I say "bingo' alot. . .

~

Toguro is such a nice guy. (A/N: Didn't actually say that one!)

~

I'm not a blabbermouth. (Looks innocent and completely un-blabbermouthish)

~

I don't enjoy hitting demons over the head with my handy, demon-popper-over-the-head-whopper baseball bat. . .

  


Flower Petals: Thanx for reading! Sorry this chapter wasn't that funny. Botan especially. But so close to Christmas, things are really starting to add up and stress is overwhelming.

But anyhoos. . .

If you have any ideas and would like to share them, please write a review expressing them! I'm open to any ideas and if you want your ideas posted on future chapters, let me know!

ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I HAVE A _GOAL _TO REACH! GET REVIEWIN'!

MY 25TH AND MY 50TH REVIEWER WILL RECEIVE SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Yugi Muto, Seshychan, and Koenma

Flower Petals: Third chapter is finally up! Please read and enjoy!

For Sakurelle: I'm sorry I couldn't do Kaiba this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do Kaiba the next chapter, but I'll do him whenever I can!!! Wow, that sounded really dirty. . .Twisted dirty. . .Hope ya didn't get that! *mumbles* What's gotten into me today. . .Thanks for reviewin'!

For TAB: Of course I obsess over mistakes! I'm your sister and I have to correct all your papers! But thanks for pointing them out. . .^_^

For Peace Writer: Thank you for reviewing. . .^_^ Although I hate you now! You just had to brag about getting an A on pre-calculus. I'm having problems with trig!!! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you reviewing my stories, but I'll get you with the toughest math problem I can find next chapter!!! Oh, and thanks for reviewing again, you're sooooo nice! ^_^

For Greenishio: Sorry, but you don't get a prize for being the 15th reviewer. . .But you could always review again and again and again until you're my 25th or even 50th! *looks extremely hopeful*

For Misura: Yeah, I totally agree wit' ya! Mai is super cool. Can't really picture her with anyone but Joey. Especially, not with Weevil! But then again, it's hard to believe she'd go for a guy like Joey anyway. . .Well, thanks for the reviews!

For San San: Thanks for reviewin', love hearin' from ya!

For Mamono: It's such an honor seeing that you're reviewing my fics! *eyes tear up* I really admire yours and for you to go out of your way to review mine. . .*eyes become even bigger with tears* Thank you soooo much! And also, thanks for the ideas on Yami. I think I might do him next chapter! Oops, again with the "doing", don't mind me! I've just kinda been dirty all day. Just one of me moods. . .^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. Does it look like I own them. Does it? Does it?!__

  


_Flower Petals _

_Yugi Muto, Seshy-chan, and Koenma_

  
  


Things You'll Never Hear Yugi Muto Say:

  


I'm sick of saving the world! I'm going to try and rule over it too!

~

Can't beat 'em, join 'em! (Begins plotting world domination)

~

I have really gay pajamas. . .(A/N: Once again, you'd have to have seen the episode. But visualize this: cute and fluffy with white clouds on them. The kind a boy would wear? No. Think Ultimate Muscle or Incredible Hulk or something. 'Course, I'm not a guy, so I really have no idea!)

~

Kaiba won against me at Duelist Kingdom fair and square. *twitch, twitch*

~

Tea, how do you come up with those beautiful speeches? (A/N: Once again, can't beat 'em, join 'em philosophy. . .)

~

There's no such thing as Heart of the Cards; it's all about cheating, trying to win your opponent over with your sexiness, and using powerful cards!!!! (A/N: Hey Yugi, you stole Kaiba's favorite line!)

~

My hair isn't dangerous. (A/N: Yeah right, you could kill someone with those spikes!)

~

I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged. 

Things You'll Never Hear Seshy-chan From Inuyasha Say:

  


Inuyasha, you are worthy of being my brother.

~

I love you, Inuyasha. . .

~

My name is really long and hard to say. 

Just call me Seshy-chan! (Smiles warmly)

~

You gotta love them humans. . .

~

Ever wonder how I can run lightening speed, twirl, kill humans, and still maintain my awesome hairdo? It's all about the Herbal Essences Conditioner, baby. And don't forget the body wash!

~

(Sports a leather outfit and a motorcycle appears) Wowza! (Hops on bike, and speeds off)

~

Jaken, you may date me. . .

Things You'll Never Hear Koenma From Yu Yu Hakusho Say:

  


I'm such a toddler. . .

~

Man, I have to lose this binkie.

~

Oh, I'll do that myself.

~

I'm going to begin plotting domination over the Spirit World! (A/N: Seems can't beat 'em join 'em philosophy is universal. . .)

~

I have one BIG head for a baby.

~

My father rulz!

~

I'm not intimidated by my father and his affinity for causing major geolical disasters and his supremely hostile nature.

~

Orge, you're so pertty. . .

Ogre, you're Kuwabara smart! (A/N: Might actually say that one. . .hmm. . .)

Ogre, you may date me. . .

  
  


Flower Petals: Thanx for reading, and remember to review! MY 25TH AND 50TH REVIEWER WILL RECEIVE SOMETHING SPECIAL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS GOING TO BE, I JUST KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE _SPECIAL! _I HAVE A _GOAL _PEOPLE, HELP ME ACCOMPLISH IT!

AND REMEMBER, YOU CAN ALWAYS REVIEWER MORE THEN ONCE, IF YOU WANT TO!!!! Hint. _Hint. HINT. _

So once again, thanks for reading, and hope to hear from ya all in reviews, soon!


	4. Yami, Kuwabara, and Myoga the Flea

Flower Petals: Yahoooooooooooooo! Yippee! Yippee! Yippee! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!

All thanks to you lovely reviewers! And especially, Greenishio, for absolutely MAKING SURE I got my 50 reviews! THANK YOU PEOPLES!!!

ForGreen Shadow: Thanx for the reviews and for helping me reach my goal! And that one fic of yours was really scary! Guess I shouldn't have read it in the library. . .^_^

For Mamono: Hey there Mamono! Thanx millions for the reviews and for supporting my other stories! 

For Misura: Um. . .??? The review you submitted was somewhat strange, but thank you anyway!

For TAB: You always review my stuff, sis! Appreciate it!

For Mina-chan: Yay, you're reading my story! Hope you think it's funny, and thank you for the reviews!

For Sakurelle: Yugi's pajamas are soooo gay! You're right; what kinda save the world hero wears clouds??? I mean, they're cute, but disturbing!!! Oh, and thanks for readin' and reviewin'!

For Peace Writer: Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggggg! As my 25th reviewer, you're supposed to receive something special, but I didn't anticipate a GUY winning, so I don't have a special prize for you! But. . .I will review every chapter of your other story, and if I can do any favors for you, let me know! Such as help promote your story, or help you with homework or something. . .And sorry about the math problem! I was all ready to get ya with the hardest one I could find from my calculus book, but they all looked so hard, that I gave up and realized the stupidity of what I was doing. So sorry! And sorry about the prize! Just let me know what I can do for you. Ug! Why couldn't you have been a girl???. . .

For Greenishio: WOW, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME TO REACH MY GOAL! I APPRECIATE IT SOOOOO MUCH! YOU ARE SO NICE AND WONDERFUL, AND YOUR STORIES ARE AWESOME, AND THANK YOU!!!If there's anything I can ever do for you, let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own the lines you'll never hear the following characters say!__

  


_Flower Petals_

_Yami, Kuwabara, and Myoga the Flea_

  


Things You'll Never Hear Yami From Yu-Gi-Oh Say:

Kaiba's the real King of Games! (Smiles widely)

~

Kaiba is such a nice, caring guy, and pleasant to be around!

~

Well, I'm off to cut my hair. . .

~

Yugi, I like have to use the bathroom and like-(does potty dance) and it's _really _bad like-(spots something on the ground)-cool! A pretty shiny thing! (A/N: Alright peoples, now we know the reason behind all those belts!)

~

I loooooooooove pretty shiny things!

~

Playing Duel Monsters is dull. . .I'd rather sing at a rock concert!

~

All you world-dominating villains, you _will _fear my pretty shiny things. . .

~

Oh, I traded my Millennium Puzzle in for a lazer gun at the pawn shop! Cool, huh?

You evil doers will fear my lazer gun!

~

Man, I wear tight pants. . ._

~

Why duel evil dudes, when I can just stab them with my hair? Bwahahahahahahaha! (Stab-stab-stab-stab-stab) Bwahahahaha! Fufufufufufu. . . .

Things You'll Never Hear Kuwabara say:

  


E=mc squared!

~

Hiei is soooooo sweet!

Hiei always has the nicest things to say about me.

~

When I grow up, I want to be just like Hiei. . .

When I grow up, I wanna be just like Britney Spears. . .

When I grow up. . .

~

Let me think . .(A/N: I know this is Joey's line, but it fits Kuwabara, don't ya think? Or do you? ^_^)

~

Enough of this fighting business, I'm going to take ballet! (A/N: Ah, the horror!!!!!!)

~

Cats are for girls, I like dogs! (A/N: Keep foolin' yourself buddy. . .)

~

  


(Looks in mirror) Ooooohlala, I'm pretty! (A/N: What mirror is he lookin' in?)

~

Yusuke, you may marry me. (A/N: Sorry, my sister's friend gave me that one. 0_0)

~

Hiei, you're such a hotty! (A/N: Once again, work of weird disturbing sister's friend)

~

Enough of this good guy stuff, I'm going to join the dark side!

  


Hiei, I'm your father. (A/N: Sorry, Star Wars obsessed, I am ^^)

~

  


1+1=2!

  


Things You'll Never Hear Myoga the Flea Say:

  


Getting run over by pretty pink bicycles is SO fun!

Bicycle tires are really soft. . .

~

I enjoy being swatted!

~

I look danger in the face!

I would never run away from a hazardous scenario and leave my friends to die. ^_^

~

Nothing scares Myoga the Flea! (Foot appears from nowhere) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(A/N: Sorry folks, but the dark side has been strong in me today. . .) 

~

(A/N: Alright, so I couldn't think of anything else! I'll probably add more when my brain starts functioning. . .hey! That could be another line for Kuwabara. . .)

BUT SINCE THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER BECAUSE OF MY 50 REVIEWS, I WILL HAVE ONE MORE SPECIAL GUEST:

Things You'll Never Hear Buyo the Cat from Inuyasha Say:

That mummified hand was yummmmmmmmmmy!

~

Ruff, ruff!

  


~

Flower Petals: Thanx for reading, and a special thanx to everyone for reviewing again! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't so funny, but Kaiba's next so there should be some humor there!

ALRIGHT LISTEN UP PEOPLE, I MAY NOT HAVE A _GOAL _YET, BUT I'M STILL A REVIEW-CRAZY WRITER WITH FEELINGS!!! SO PLEASE, EVERYONE WHO READS, REVIEW!

ALSO, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD SET A NEW GOAL? (SORRY, I FORGOT HOW TO GET RID OF CAPS LOCK SO ALL MY LETTERS ARE GOING TO BE HUGE! AH, WELL. . .)

HOWABOUT THE IMPOSSIBLE 60? OR MAYBE EVEN THE DARING, UNTHINKABLE 100???

LET ME KNOW, 'CAUSE I NEED A NEW GOAL! 

THANX AND LUV YA ALL!

  



	5. Yusuke, Seto Kaiba, & Kagome

Flower Petals: Awrighty peoples! Another chapter up. This one should *hopefully* be more enjoyable then the last. Also, with all the wonderful encouragement I received from you reviewers, I've decided to set my new goal to 100 reviews. Impossible? Maybe. Unthinkable? Perhaps. . .But although I don't believe in myself, I believe in all of you, so please make my dream come true!!!

And as always, please read and my thanks go out to:__

Peace Writer: I don't really know the ratio of girls to boys at Fan Fiction.net but my guess, is that there are a lot more girls. I've only come cross five guys authors, including you! And of course, there's TONS of bishonen-crazy girls writing fics. So, well, I don't know. But thanks for the reviews!

Animefighter4871: Hmm, I got forgot all about the evil guys!!! Toguro would be SO much fun to do. Thanks for reminding me and thanks for the review! ^^

Misura: Kaiba sooooo DID cheat on his duel against Yami at Duelist Kingdom. I mean, how is threatening to kill yourself playing fair??? And yeah, Yami as a rock star. . .*dreamy eyes* I'd go to see all of his concerts, I don't care what he sounds like! Thanks for reviewin'!!!

Akanescute: Yay! Thanks for the review!

Greenishio: You're right; it doesn't hurt to be ambitious! Well, unless you're too ambitious and your plans get spoiled and you're left with nothing. . .But that would never happen to me, 'cause I'm on the overly ambitious type unlike our dear Kaiba so. . .wow, I'm rambling, sorry! Thanks for your support!

San San as Herself: Thanx for the kudos!!! Did that make any sense??? Hmm. . .

TAB: Waddya mean I talk too much!!!! YOU ARE EVIL SAYING THAT! But I'm glad you think my fic is "shiny" and thanx for the reviews!!!

Green Shadow: Hey, thank you SO much for all the support you've given me and I'm glad you like my fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. I own nothing. Nothing at all! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!__

  


_Flower Petals _

_Yusuke, Kaiba, and Kagome_

  
  


Things You'll Never Hear Yusuke From Yu Yu Hakuhso Say:

Life isn't stupid.

Nothing is stupid. . .

~

My jokes aren't all that funny.

~

Why do I wear green? I look better in blue.

~

I think I'll _volunteer _to go to school.

School is great!

I LOVE my teachers!!!!

~

How many times have I died or almost died??? (Starts counting on fingers)

~

Kuwabara, you've always been the smarter of us two.

~

You're not a toddler, Koenma.

I wish I could be your height. . .

~

Unicorns are pretty. . .(A/N: Okay, I know that was complete random,

but I thought it was funny so I put it in anyway, okay?)

Things You'll Never Hear Seto Kaiba From Yu-Gi-Oh Say:

Yami is a better duelist then I am. ^_^

~

I'm not the best duelist in the world, and I'm okay with it!

~

I loooooooooove the Heart of the Cards.

~

All you need is love! (A/N: Tralalalala. . .)

~

I don't have to obtain the Egyptian God cards.

No, I'd rather rule the world, bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

~

Joey isn't the dog.

I'm the chihuahua!

~

Tea, your speeches are the most beautiful I've ever heard! (Tears up)

~

It's not about winning, it's about treating your opponent with kindness and doing your very best.

~

(Smiles) I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood.

~ 

Roses are red, violets are blue, I love life and I love you too!!! (A/N: Awright, that was a little creepy!!!)

  


Things You'll Never Hear Kagome from Inuyasha Say:

  


I LOVE skipping school!

~

Everybody needs to fall down a well and get transported to the past where evil, greedy, foul-smelling demons want to eat you!

~

I LOVE SAYING "SIT BOY" TO INUYASHA!

I'M _SO_ EVIL!

~

Ooh, that demon, Naraku is HOT!

~

Naraku, you may date me.

~

Myoga, you may date me.

~

I always go for the shorter guys anyway. . .(For some inexplicable reason, she spots Hiei). OMG, Hiei, I _LOVE _YOU!!!

~

Kikyo, even though we're practically identical, I'm _so _much better looking then you.

~

Mistress centipede in your true form, I'm _so _much better looking then you.

~

Oh darn, evil demon that drools and has a squashed face and tons of pimples, you_ are_ cuter. . .

~

(Picking nose) Ooh, yummy! A BIG one!!! (A/N: That is SO disturbing, it's not even funny. Hahahahahahaha! Erm, yeah. . .)

  


~

Flower Petals: Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it! (I had fun bashing Kagome and Kaiba, even though I'm against character bashing). But hey, it's fun!

And listen up, if any of you have any requests on who you would like me to do next, let me know! And if you have any ideas you'd like to share, let me know! And if you hate this fic and utterly think there's nothing funny about it, please DON'T let me know and keep those thoughts to yourself!!!

ANYGOHOOBLES, PLEASE EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEW!!! I HAVE A NEW GOAL NOW AND GOSHTARTERSAUCE, I'M GOING TO REACH IT!

SO REVIEW AND I'LL LUV YOU FOREVER!!!

  


Yusuke: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I THINK UNICORNS ARE PRETTY??!!

Flower Petals: Huh, where did you come from?

Kaiba: You had me reciting a stupid poem! What is this!!!

Flower Petals: ???

Kagome: I don't pick my nose. . .

Yusuke: Who cares?! I don't like unicorns! They're ugly!

Kaiba: I'M A CHIHUAHUA?!

Flower Petals: Uh-oh people, gotta run! *dashes off*

Kaiba: I'M THE BEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD! AND I WILL USE MY "EVILNESS" NOT KINDNESS, TO OBTAIN ALL THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS, SO THERE!!!

Flower Petals: You forget that I'm in control here.

Yusuke: So what? I don't listen to authority anyway.

Flower Petals: That's fine. But just know, I have the power of the powerful Delete key.

Yusuke: No, the horror!

Flower Petals: Bwahahahahahahahaha! 

Yusuke, Kaiba, and Kagome dash off.

Flower Petals: Whew, it's over! Sorry about that folks!

  



	6. Welcome to the Bad Guy Chapter!

__Flower Petals: Sorry about the really late update, it's just that I've been so BEHIND with EVERYTHING. It's been bringing me down, but I do have two things to smile about:

1. I made my goal!!!! Yahooooooooooo! The goal I never _ever _thought I'd _ever _reach. Thank you all so much for helping me accomplish my goal! Gee, now I have to set a new one. . . . . 

And 2. I'm very proud of this, so I thought I'd tell you all, but. . . . . . . . . . . . I had no caffeine for three hours! Isn't that just AMAZING??? 3 HOURS!!! Yes, I would like to thank the following, for without them, I would have never accomplished it: The restricting chains around my wrists and ankles. _Thank you! _And my sister, who hid the caffeine in such an obvious place that I would never be able to find it. _Thank you so much! _

But anygohoobles, my thanx go out to. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Seto's girl-942– I'm glad you think my story is cool! ^-^ Thank you for reviewin'!!!

Tamashi Horosha-- Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing all those "You may date me," lines. Especially the really whacky ones! Thanks for the reviews!

Iridescent Angel-- Yugi's pj's are soooooo gay!!!!!!!!! And your welcome for reviewing your story; I really enjoyed reading it! Thanks for reviewing. 

Yami-Mekayla–Thanks for checking out my story and reviewing!!! ^_^

CocaCola43–Yeah, I know most of the stuff is sick, but funny anyway, don't ya think??? Although, Kagome picking her nose may have been a little too much. . .Thanks for reviewing!

Lilkay 13– I don't think there's a Yami fan girl out there who can deny that his pants are unusually tight. I often wonder to myself how he can breath in them, let alone think about dueling. . .Thanks for reviewing!!!

YugioChix2008--Nah, it's fine that you haven't reviewed in awhile. It means more to me that you're still reading this story, so thanks for sticking around and reviewing!

Dark Shadow Flame-- Wow, thanks for reviewing! I'm a big fan of your work, so I'm really honored that you'd stop by to review one of my fics. I hope you're not disappointed with the humor in this chapter!

Peace Writer-- I just realized, but did you review the last chapter twice? Or are my eyes deceiving me??? Oh, and you predicted the reviews correctly! And I think you're right 'bout Genkai, it would be SO much fun to write her lines!

TAB-- Thanks for helping me reach my goal, sis!

Green Shadow-- I'm glad you liked my authoress note. The delete key is all mighty and powerful. . .Sorry, I just got a bit weird there! Thanks for reviewing!

Akanscute-- (Sorry, I can't remember how to spell your pen name. . .) Why are you scared? Was it the level of weirdness in this fic, or me? Please don't be afraid! I'm not _that _scary. . .

Chibi Tsuki-- *tears up* I'm glad you loved all the lines I have done! *sniff, sniff* It makes me so happy. . .Thanks for reviewing!

San San as Herself-- More kudos??? Just how much are ya going to send me??? Just kidding. . .^-^ Thanks for the reviews, hon!

Misura-- Geesh, I didn't know I was making that mistake! Thanks for pointing out the "than"'s I'll try and be more careful with my non-existent grammar skills. . .Thanks for reviewing!

Rysuka Shinamoto-- Hey, thanks for the suggestions, I'll try and do those people very soon! And thanks for reviewin'!

Sakurelle-- You're totally right! I should also do Duel Monsters. I completely forgot about those little guys. . .Thanks for reminding me and thanks for the reviews!

Mamono-- Hey there my weird friend, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Greenishio-- I hope you're not disappointed with the Yami Bakura lines. . .But anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, and guys with white hair rule!!!!

Mina-chan-- Oops, something just occurred to me. .. Should I be thanking you and your yami? 'Cause if so, then thank you Mina and her yami! (Sorry, my memory fails when I try to recall your yami's name. . .)

Awrighty, if I forgot anybody, I'm truly sorry. It's not because I didn't put you in on purpose, it's just that my memory is non-existent, and I'm really, really sorry. And in fact, for all those I'm _sure _I forgot, here's a little note:

I'm sorry for forgetting you! _ But I hope you'll continue to read, and thanks for reviewin! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha, or anything else that clearly belongs to other people. So there! __

_Flower Petals _

_Yami Bakura, Toguro, and Noraku_

  


Things You'll Never Hear Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh Say:

  


I like bunnies. . .

~

Forget dueling, belly dancing is so much cooler!

~

Wow, I'm a real loser to lose against Yami so many times! (A/N: Sorry Greenishio!)

~

I wish I had deadly spiky hair. . .

~

Yup, Marik's my buddy.

I wish I had an evil alter ego; that would be fun!

~

I'm going to be more like Ryou. (Smiles Ryou-ish smile) Which means no more taking souls, eating raw meat, cutting out Millennium Eyes, walking around half naked, and laughing evilly. . I can do that!

~

I'm such a nice person, I impress myself with my kindness. . .

~

Sometimes I wish I could be more like Tristen. . .

Weevil's kinda cool too.

~

I guess my biggest role models are the cast of Munsters. In a way, they sorta remind me of myself. . .

~

Why duel, when I can just stab people with the pointers on my Millennium Ring?! (A/N: Wow, your Millennium Ring pointers and Yami's spiky hair would be some deadly duo. . .)

~

Tartersauce! My mascara is running!

(A/N: To get the maximum entertainment out of these lines, please picture Toguro saying them in his deep, slow voice).

Things You'll Never Hear Toguro From Yu Yu Hakuhso Say:

  


I like bon bons. 

~

Old navy is the place to shop!

The white capris with the floral design is my favorite.

~

Conditioners make my hair very soft.

~

(Puts on pink sunglasses) I make these look _good. _

_ ~_

Why fight when you can hug?

~

I'm. . .too sexy for my sunglasses, too sexy for my sunglasses. (High voice) Yeahhhhhhh!

~

(Deep voice) It's time to duel!!! (A/N: Don't ya think the voice that actually says that

in a way, kinda remotely sounds like Toguro???)

Things You'll Never Hear Noraku From Inuyasha Say:

  


Forget that white baboon outfit, I'm going to get me a pink bunny suit!

~

Man, I have long hair for a guy. . .

~

Geesh, it's kind of spooky that I wear eye shadow. (A/N: He does doesn't he? It's so frickin' disturbing!)

~

I'm wasting my great crocheting talents manipulating those greedily searching for the Shikon Jewel.

~

Toilet water is _de-_licious!

~

I can make a lot of reincarnations, but none shall ever be as pretty as I am!

~

Why evil laugh, when you can sing the Barney Song??? (A/N: Ah, the horror!!!)

~

(In the Shania Twain song style) Man, I feel like a woman! WOW!

  


~

Flower Petals: Sorry, I know this chapter probably wasn't too funny, because as I said before, I haven't had too many things to laugh or smile about. But I hope you enjoyed it somewhat anyway! And I'm not going to ask for a review number, because whenever I do, I end up getting like half of what I asked for and then I get really depressed, so just PLEASE, everyone who read, review!!!

And also, I've uploaded a Yu Yu Hakusho fic called Yoko Kurama, and it's not doing too well which is making me really sad. Soooooooooo, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS AT LEAST A FEW OF YOU REVIEW MY STORY, YOKO KURAMA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random Person Who Mysteriously Shows Up: Why did you just evil laugh?

Flower Petals: *thinks* Uh, I don't know. . .Why did you just mysteriously show up?

Random Person: Uh, I don't know. . .

Yami Bakura, Toguro, and Noraku: We're sorry you're feeling so bad.

Flower Petals: Really? You guys are so nice. . .*thinks about it then looks at them skeptically* Wait a minute. . .you are bad guys!

Yami Bakura: Please, just let me take your soul, I promise it won't hurt!

Toguro: Just let me use you as a punching bag for a _few _hours? Please?! It won't hurt _too _much. 

Noraku: Oh come on, you know you want to be my mindless slave. . .

Flower Petals: *tears up* You guys really care that much about me to do those things? 

Yami Bakura, Toguro, and Noraku: ???

Flower Petals: You guys are so great, gimme a hug!

Yami Bakura, Toguro, and Noraku: AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! *run off*

Flower Petals: ??? Where did they disappear to???


	7. The Sort Of Good Guy Day

Flower Petals: Sorry for the _extremely _late update! It's just that lately, I've only been able to go on the net twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays for only a half hour at a time and I don't see that changing any time soon....So if I'm forgetting to read any of your stories, just send me a nasty email letting me know!!! Your story will be the first one I read come Saturday! ^-^; 

But anygohoobles, welcome to the Sort of Good Guy Day! So called because Inuyasha, really isn't all that *good*, Tristen is too stupid to be a good guy, and well....could anyone really call Kurama a _guy???_

*gets smacked over the head by billions of Kurama fan girls*

Ouchy.......

My thanks go out to...................

DeathAngel2005: I don't mind you skipping the Yu Yu Hakusho lines! The purpose of having this fic with the three different shows, was to attempt to draw in a more diverse reader-base. So I'm glad you read this story at all! ^^ And I'm very glad you thought Naraku in a bunny suit was funny! I thought it was too, at first, then I had the first nightmare.....*shiver* Thank you for reviewin'!

DarkShadowFlame: Don't you dare apologize for the "ramble"! I was very flattered that you took the time to write such a long review! And I really enjoyed reading it and reading what you thought. ^^ It wasn't boring at all! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and writing such wonderful reviews!

Akanescute: For the last time, I AM NOT SCARY!!!! DO _NOT _BE AFRAID OF ME! THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR!!!!! I AM NOT SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops, I guess that *might* have been a _little _scary.....^^; But anygohoobles! Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic even though *for some reason* you are deathly afraid of me. Gosh, I gotta figure out why......

CocaCola43: Jeez, don't die on me! You were making such weird and disgusting noises in the last review you submitted...well, I'm scared for your health! But thanks TONS for reviewin'! ^_^

TAB: Um....I can't remember what you wrote! *scratches head* Ah, well. You're my sister and you live with me so I guess it doesn't really matter! But thank you for reviewing, and for helping me reach my goal! 

Lilkay13: I'm happy you thought my chapters were "interesting". I was afraid that some of them would be boring, but it's nice know that people are enjoying reading it! Thank you for the reviews! ^^

TigerFlames: Giant penguins will come for my soul? Okay, I'm terrified. _; When will they come? Soon? Who's sending them? And what kinda threat is that anyway? *looks thoughtful* Ah, well...it got me updating sooner so I guess it worked! Thank you MILLIONS for reading and reviewin'! But hey, _please _don't send any giant penguins after me, okay? I'm afraid of penguins!

Yugiochix2008: You're kinda weird, (excuse my honestly) but hey, luv ya anyway! And thank you for reading and submitting those wonderful reviews! ^^

Zenryo: You thought my chapters were funny? *tears up* Oh, thank you, thank you soooooo much!!! Glad to know that this fic is still doin' it's job! Lots of thanks! 

Sakurelle: I'm sorry the science fair was killing you......_ But hey, that was a long time ago I think....Is it over now? Hope you're not so tired any more! THANK YOU LOTS AND LOTS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

Misura: Yami Bakura liking bunnies was kinda disturbing, I admit. But for some reason some part of me thought it was completely randomly funny, so I had to put it in! Couldn't you actually picture him liking them though? Or is that just poor, disturbing me? Thank you for all your encouragement!!!

Peace Writer: Oh my tartarsauce! Toguro _hugging _people would be soooooooo terrifyingly scary!!!!!!!!!!!! *shivers* Jeez, I'm goin'a have nightmares, and I'm one of those sick fan girls who _actually _like Toguro!!!!!! Thank you for your amazing support on all my stories! And for the reviews. ^^

Seto'sgirl-942: Thank you. ^^ I'm really happy I made my goal. Now all I need is like, eighty more to make my next goal! *thinks about it, then slumps in her computer chair* Impossible....But thank you for reviewing, and for helping me reach my goal! 

Greenishio: Oh come _on! _Bakura is SUCH a bad guy, and you know it! Even his rabid fan girls do, (it's probably the reason why they all love him so much.....). I don't know, girls have this thing for "bad guys", me included! Thank you again for helping me reach my first goal! You are probably the only one who would EVER think of doing that, and I'm very grateful that you did! So thanks gazilions, pal! ^^

Mamono: I really like Naraku too. Isn't he such a cool bad guy? *sighs dreamily* Though the eye shadow and mascara can go...It's kinda creepy actually........Who's your all time favorite bad guy? Well, thanks for the reviews and the support!

Mina: Please don't hurt me Mina's yami! (Ug, I forgot AGAIN......) Your name starts with a "K" doesn't it? *sighs* I have a horrible memory....But I'm glad both of you enjoy reading my fic, and thanks for the reviews! 

Alrighty, if I forgot anybody, once again, just send a nasty email or flame or somethin'! Cause I SWEAR, I don't forget anybody on purpose! I just have a bad memory that's all....So sorry incase I forgot anyone! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. Nor do I own this new show I'm crazy about.....Or that show....Or this one....Or _that _one......Man, do I own anything in the great scheme of things?! My sneakers.... 

_Flower Petals_

_Sort of Good Guy Day_

_Kurama, Tristen, and Inuyasha and Surprise Guest_

Things You'll Never Hear Kurama From Yu Yu Hakusho Say:

Roses are for girls! 

~

I'm very masculine. ^^ (A/N: Right, keep tellin' yourself that buddy!)

~

Kuwabara, you're a genius!

You're _so _much smarter than I am.

~

Braun is much better than brain.

~

I'm so gay!!! (A/N: Sorry all you Kurama lovers out there!)

~

I'm not a momma's boy; I hate my mommy!

~

Spirit Gun! (A/N: I know it was lame, but he'll never say it! Right???)

~

(In a seductive voice) I'm an animal! ROAR!!!!

~

My hair is red, Botan's hair is blue, I'm as drunk as Chu, and I think I love all of you!!! 

Things You'll Never Hear Tristen From Yu-Gi-Oh Say:

I have a GREAT personality! ^^

~

I'm like, super dumb.

~

Oh, Duke can have Serenity.

~

Sure, the Big 5 can have my body.

~

I loooooooove being a monkey!

~

If the side of a square is S, its diagonal is the hypotenuse of a right triangle with two sides as its two legs, so the length of the diagonal is the square root of S squared plus S squared. (Nods and looks all smart)

~

I'm such an awesome duelist, I impress myself with my dueling abilities! (Looks all superior)

~

When I grow up, I wanna be the toothfairy!

~

I'm an exciting, nice person and everyone loves me! (Gets smacked over the head) Ouchy! I'll get you, you son of a- (A/N: Tristen, this is a G rated fic!!!!)

~

Let me think about this. . .

~

I've given this some thought and. . .

~

Long live oreos and male ballet dancers!!!!! (A/N: Amen!!!!)

Things You'll Never Hear Inuyasha Say:

_Dude, _I wear red balloon pants!!!

~

Man, I get punched through the stomach an awful lot. . .

~

My belly is super pretty!

~

Forget Kagome and Kikyo, all I need is myself!

~

Sesshomaru, you're like, the best brother anyone could ever have and like, I love you!

~

I always think before I rush into battle. (Strikes thinking pose)

~

Tetsusaiga is neat, but pom poms are sooooo much cooler!!!

~

(Picking nose) You're right Kagome, this is fun!

Ooooooooh yummy! A HUGE one!

(A/N: Since I have such a horrible memory, I actually had these lines for Yugi and forgot to put them in! So I've decided that every once in awhile, I'll have lines for characters that I've already done! So here are two more for Yugi:)

Things You'll Never Hear Yugi From YU-Gi-Oh Say _Again: _

It's time to drool! 

~

I'm a hobbit!!!! ^^;

~

Flower Petals: Well, thank ya for readin'! Hope you all thought it was funny. 

Oh, and everyone who read, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

I HAVE A GOAL, YOU HEAR ME? A _GOAL. _AND I CAN'T REACH IT, IF YOU DON'T HELP ME! SO GET TO IT, PEOPLES!!!!!!

Erm, yeah....

Ja ne! 

^_~ 


End file.
